Small Beetles/Characters
Streamclan Leader: Pricklestar - a brown tom with hard brown eyes, and canine teeth. Deputy: Blackdove - black she-cat with blue eyes Medicine Cat: Dovefeather - a gray she-cat with blue eyes Medicine Cat Apprentice: Lilypaw - yellow she-cat Warriors: * Smallbeetles - black she-cat with yellow eyes * Swimmingfish - brown tom with blue eyes * Runningrabbit - small brown she-cat with brown eyes. * Hollowbranch - black tom with two white paws and green eyes. * Raindrop - silver she-cat with green eyes * Cherrychirp - red and black tortoiseshell she-cat * Blueleaf - blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes * Mudsteps - brown tom * Pineneedles - brown tom with bright forest green eyes. *Snakevenom - calico brown and white tom *Featherwhisper - silver she-cat *Wolfsteps - gray tom with wolf like ears, tail and claws, with yellow eyes *Owlfeather - brown tom *Moonleaf - black and white striped she-cat *Frostbite - white she-cat with icy blue eyes *Blazetalon - orange tom, with lots of scars all over his body *Ravencaw - black tom with dangerous red eyes, he has scars all over his body and neck, missing an ear *Bearclaw - brown tom with soft brown eyes *Tigerstripes - orange tom with black stripes Apprentices: * Cheetahpaw - yellow tom with black spots * Applepaw - red tom with blue eyes * Primrosepaw - creamy she-cat with two white paws and amber eyes. * Rosepaw - red she-cat with blue eyes, a feather tail. Queens: * Creeksplash - brown and white she-cat with green eyes. Mate to Pineneedles (Treekit - brown tom with green eyes; Mousekit - brown she-cat.) * Icefrost - white she-cat with blue eyes. (Snowkit - white she-cat; Nightkit; black and white tom with blue eyes.) * Nightowl - black she-cat with blue eyes. (Expecting Blazetalon's kits.) Elders: * Brokentiger - black she-cat with a rippled leg * Shadownight - black tom with blind eyes Prisoners: *Omorose - black and orange torishell she-cat; maid to Smallbeetles; became a maid after falling in love with another she-cat *Totem - white tom; use to be Cloudfrost, prisoner for letting a prisoner escape *Poppy - orange she-cat with amber eyes and fluffy white tail; fell in love with a Moonclan cat *Leopard - spotted yellow she-cat; captured as a young kit and forced to become a slave. Moonclan Leader: Applestar - red russet tom with green eyes Deputy: Blackbird - black tom with yellow eyes. Medicine Cat: Dapplesong - calico black she-cat with purple eyes Medicine Cat Apprentice: Waterpaw - gray she-cat Warriors: *Shockwave - black and white tom with icy blue eyes *Midnightsky - black she-cat *Stargaze - black she-cat with a star shaped birthmark *Softrose - creamy white she-cat *Birdsong - small brown she-cat with blue eyes *Sunfish - yellow she-cat *Rosequartz - rosy red she-cat with blue eyes *Clownfish - orange and black tom *Tulipflower - black she-cat with blue eyes *Yellowleaf - gray-black she-cat *Snakebite - brown tom *Lionmane - yellow tom with a yellow mane Apprentices: * Seapaw - silver she-cat with blue eyes * Riverpaw - gray tom with sea-blue-green eyes * Midnightpaw - black she-cat with purple eyes Queens: * Oceanwave - black and white she-cat with brown eyes. Mate to Applestar. (Orcakit - black and white she-cat with brown eyes; Shellkit - gray tom with green eyes; Turtlekit - brown and russet she-cat with green eyes) * Rushingriver - gray she-cat. Expecting Shockwave's kits. Prisoners: None Elders: None